


Тонкости рекалибровки

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Баки совсем не просто собирать пазл с названием «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс».





	Тонкости рекалибровки

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Пост-ЗС, Баки в музей не приходил, некоторые вольности в обращении с матчастью.

В первый раз это случается за поздним ужином. Они сидят в квартире у Стива в Башне, время близится к полуночи. На плазменной панели в половину стены идет какая-то передача по «Дискавери».  
  
– Как у тебя это получается? – спрашивает Стив, кивая на бионическую руку. Баки облизывает губы, перепачканные в соусе, медленно переводит взгляд с резвящихся на экране красных панд и недоумевающе смотрит на левое предплечье.  
  
– Что именно?  
  
– Ну, – Стив готов поклясться, что видел, как пластины на протезе слегка сдвинулись и выровнялись. Вообще-то пару минут назад он был увлечен своей едой – еще во время утренней пробежки Сэм так расхваливал какой-то новый китайский ресторан в его районе, что Стив сделал себе мысленную пометку заказать там ужин. И совершенно не пожалел о своем решении: еда оказалась просто бесподобной. Но вид Баки, сосредоточенно поедающего рис с креветками из своей коробочки, почему-то привлекает его куда сильнее. – У тебя рука двигается. Сама по себе.  
  
– Рекалибруется, наверное, – коротко отзывается Баки и, наловчившись, выуживает палочками большой кусок креветки. Все эти шевеления его как будто совершенно не беспокоят.  
  
– Что-то не так? Она болит? – Стив тут же отставляет на столик еду и пересаживается с кресла к Баки на диван. Он все еще помнит эту жутко долгую неделю, когда Старк отсоединил протез и чинил его. Баки, который только-только пришел в себя после падения в Потомак, оставшись без руки, словно шагнул назад. Несколько месяцев терапии ушли в никуда: Баки будто забыл, как говорить, перестал есть и даже несколько раз попытался сбежать из Башни, по пути вырубив с десяток охранников. За этим последовал еще один кошмарный месяц, в течение которого Баки не переставал параноить о взрывчатке, вживленной в механизм руки новыми кураторами. Заданий ему не давали, не обнуляли, а скорее наоборот – заставляли вспоминать все то, что в течение долгого времени пытались выжечь из его памяти. Баки мучился и ничего не понимал, ожидая наказания, и никто не мог ему помочь.  
  
Стив вспоминает те времена с ужасом. Поэтому он старается тщательно следить за состоянием Баки, хоть у того уже и длительная ремиссия.  
  
– О господи, Стив, – Баки делает сложное лицо, на секунду прислушивается к себе, и Стив выдыхает, когда тот улыбается уголком рта. – Не-а, не болит. Повреждений не наблюдается.  
  
Такой ответ ему подходит. Первое время Баки именно так и говорил. Потом слов, конечно, стало больше, и они уже не напоминали сухие отчеты о действии какого-то механизма.  
  
– Я просто спросил, – Стив устраивается на диване поудобнее и берет свою коробку. – Я просто видел, как пластины сдвигались, когда…  
  
Кивнув, Баки расправляется с остатками ужина и поднимается на ноги.  
  
– Очень чувствительные соединения, – говорит он. – Доктор Чо объясняла, но я ничего толком не понял. А потом Старк запутал меня еще больше.  
  
– Не только тебя, – Стиву хочется пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Не затрагивать тему, о которой напрочь хочется забыть, чертовски сложно. Она всегда витает в воздухе, и Стив бы рад никогда к ней не возвращаться, но понятия не имеет, как перестать в нее упираться.  
  
Тем временем Баки складывает в пакет пустую коробку и берет в руки новую. Стиву уже еда в горло не лезет, да и с палочками, в отличие от Баки, он управляется не так умело.  
  
А потом Баки одергивает футболку и поправляет неровный хвост, перетянутый черной резинкой. Он все же раскрывает новую порцию риса и по комнате разливается кисло-сладкий аромат соуса. Стив сглатывает слюну и смотрит, как Баки садится на диван и закидывает на стол ноги.  
  
Стив подумывает отзеркалить позу Баки и тоже закинуть ноги на журнальный столик, но поспешно одергивает себя: еще одну пару суперсолдатских ног тот может и не выдержать.  
  
– Вкусно, – говорит Баки, вооружившись палочками. – Давай завтра еще раз закажем из этого ресторана?  
  
– Конечно, – Стив трет пальцами щеку. Почему-то эта простая просьба его успокаивает.  
  
Дурацкое беспокойство норовит вырваться наружу в самый неподходящий момент, и Стив каждый раз боится, что может только испугать Баки, а не помочь ему. С едой у Баки с самого начала были сложные отношения, но постепенно убитые процессы организма приходили в норму. Так что Стив даже радовался, что у Баки появлялись какие-то вкусовые предпочтения.  
  
– Мне нравится, – Баки причмокивает, отправляя в рот кусочек за кусочком, и Стив невольно замечает, что пластины на руке снова движутся. Баки так сосредоточен на еде и не видит ничего вокруг, что Стив не сразу догадывается, что происходит.  
  
– Я так и понял, – улыбнувшись, Стив опять принимается за еду. Ему стоит подкрепиться, ведь непонятно, на сколько могут затянуться их вечерние посиделки. Да и еда в этом столетии просто какой-то постоянный праздник.  
  
Насытившись, Баки еще некоторое время сидит и, не моргая, смотрит в одну точку. Стив как можно незаметнее наблюдает за тем, как он тяжело дышит. В такие моменты Баки обычно что-то вспоминает. Стив каждый раз с нетерпением ждет, когда Баки заглянет ему в глаза и поделится новым подобранным кусочком пазла.  
  
Но в этот раз ничего такого не происходит. Баки лишь убирает пустую коробку в пакет и расслабленно откидывается на диван. Он трется затылком о спинку и подтягивает под поясницу подушку.  
  
– Сегодня был хороший день, – негромко сообщает Баки, кутаясь в толстовку Стива, лежащую рядом, и тот согласно кивает.  
  
Стив быстро прокручивает в памяти все произошедшее за сегодня: их с Баки поход в Центральный парк, имбирный чай из кофейни неподалеку. Щенка, который облаял Баки, а затем описался, когда тот присел его погладить. И Наташу, заехавшую за ними на какой-то крутой тачке, чтобы отвезти домой.  
  
Даже когда у Баки не получается вспомнить что-то новое, Стив знает, что это временно. Это не тот процесс, который можно ускорить по щелчку пальцев. Так что Стив готов ждать сколько угодно, чтобы потом помочь Баки поставить деталь из пазла на правильное место.  
  
Они еще какое-то время сидят так, в молчании, под едва слышное бормотание ведущего из телевизора, пока Стив не чувствует, как Баки прислоняется к его боку и засыпает.  
  


***

  
Пазл с названием «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс» собирать Баки совсем не просто. В коробке нет маленькой копии конечного результата, да и производитель зачем-то выложил все стратегически важные детали.  
  
Стив никогда не принуждает Баки что-либо вспоминать. Он знает прогнозы врачей – ни один из них, к сожалению, не обещает полное восстановление.  
  
Каждую неделю Стив связывается с доктором Чо по поводу обследований и уже привыкает к ее извиняющимся улыбкам. Да, случай стирания памяти уникальный, да, вмешательство может только все усугубить, да, прогнозы пока неутешительные.  
  
Стиву все еще сложно принимать правду – память к Баки никогда не вернется полностью. Пусть даже Баки и сможет логически соединять разрозненные куски и анализировать их.  
  
Это как строить новый дом на прогнившем старом фундаменте, думается Стиву. Результат будет сомнительным, но это все же лучше, чем чистый холст.  
  
Когда Баки начинает вести блокнот воспоминаний, ему нанимают нового психолога. Это какая-то старая знакомая Сэма, специализирующаяся на ветеранах с ПТСР. У нее польская фамилия, которую Стиву не удается выговорить с первого раза, и вид добродушной тетушки. Так сразу и не скажешь, что Элизабет – как она сама попросила себя называть – одна из самых сильных психотерапевтов штата.  
  
– Она похожа на миссис Уилкинс, – делится Стив перед первым сеансом. Они сидят на кухне. Элизабет выходит ответить на звонок дочери, а Баки допивает воду из стакана и удивленно таращится на миску с домашним печеньем с корицей. Его принесла с собой Элизабет.  
  
– Какую? – спрашивает он, наверняка мысленно перебирая по именам всех своих новых знакомых из Башни.  
  
– Это наша соседка из Бруклина, – быстро поясняет Стив. – Она тебя просто обожала. Даже когда мы шумели и ты дрался с другими мальчишками, виноваты были все, кроме тебя.  
  
– Вот как, – по лицу Баки скользит что-то похожее на гордую улыбку.  
  
– А тощего Роджерса она терпеть не могла, – Стив тоже не может сдержать улыбки, когда Баки тянется за печеньем. – Но вот ты был для нее особенным.  
  
– Наверняка она задавалась вопросом, как ее любимчик мог дружить с Роджерсом, – прожевав, говорит Баки.  
  
– Вполне возможно, – Стив отчетливо чувствует, как под напускной расслабленностью Баки пытается скрыть волнение. Не то чтобы он боялся новых людей (он уже виделся с Элизабет пару дней назад), он просто инстинктивно выставлял защиту. Точнее то, что от нее осталось.  
  
– А сейчас никто не интересуется, почему мы с тобой дружим? – говорит Баки, и Стив задумывается над ответом. Точнее, над тем, какими словами ему все объяснить. «Мы с тобой последние из того Бруклина, которого больше не существует»? Или «ты мой друг, потому что я обещал оставаться с тобой до самого конца»?  
  
Баки успевает утащить в рот еще два печенья и воровато облизать пальцы, когда Элизабет возвращается на кухню. Стив на автопилоте включает кофеварку, вынимает из шкафчика две чашки и ставит их на стол.  
  
– Ладно, я пойду в зал? – спрашивает он у Баки, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
  
Подумав, Баки прикусывает губу.  
  
– Я справлюсь, – наконец говорит он. – Я смогу. А потом приду к тебе в зал.  
  
– Я буду тут поблизости, – Стив внимательно смотрит на Элизабет в попытке считать ее состояние. Вид у нее совершенно безобидный и располагающий. Стива подкупает ее участливый взгляд, но при всем этом не похоже, что Элизабет готова разреветься от истории Баки. Скорее наоборот. Она того и гляди подберется ближе и ущипнет Баки за щеку, словно какого-то сладкого пятилетнего мальчугана. Хоть этот мальчуган технически старше нее чуть ли не в два раза. И куда опаснее, чем кажется.  
  
– О, не беспокойтесь, мистер Роджерс, – улыбается Элизабет, поправляя очки в модной оправе. – Все будет в порядке. Мы с Джеймсом просто немного побеседуем и познакомимся поближе.  
  
– Хорошо, – Стив ведет плечами и кивает ей. – Мэм.  
  
Спустившись на этаж ниже, где располагается огромный тренажерный зал, Стив подумывает попросить Джарвиса вести прямую трансляцию из собственной кухни. Но потом решает, что это будет нечестно. Подсматривать – нехорошо. Если что-то пойдет не так, Джарвис ему об этом сообщит. А о результатах сеанса всегда можно спросить у самого Баки.  
  
Полтора часа пролетают почти незаметно. Стив убеждает себя в том, что поводов для волнения нет, и сосредотачивается на тренировке, пока Джарвис не говорит, что Элизабет уже ушла. Тогда Стив быстро моется, переодевается, собирает вещи и поднимается к себе.  
  
В квартире необычно тихо. В ванной слышится звук льющейся воды, и Стив, поставив спортивную сумку на полу в прихожей, настороженно проходит в гостиную.  
  
Баки сидит на полу, привалившись к стене, и судорожно выдыхает.  
  
– Бак? Ты в порядке? – Стив тут же бросается к нему, и Баки поднимает голову. Он бледнее обычного, лоб покрыт блестящей пленкой пота. Стив протягивает ладонь, чтобы стереть ее, но Баки выпрямляется и обхватывает себя руками.  
  
– Я вспомнил кое-что, – дрожащим голосом говорит он, подбирая под себя голые ступни. Стив понимает, что Баки собирался пойти в душ, но воспоминания настигли его на полпути туда.  
  
– Что? – тупо переспрашивает Стив и садится на колени рядом.  
  
– Твою маму звали Сара, – почти с облегчением выдыхает Баки. – Вместо стелек ты клал в ботинки газеты… И ты был… Меньше.  
  
– Это было до сыворотки, – сбивчиво подтверждает Стив и замечает, как Баки мелко трясет, а живая рука покрывается гусиной кожей. – Бак, тебе холодно?  
  
– Н-нет, – Баки смотрит перед собой. Его глаза влажно блестят. – Просто вспомнил кое-что еще.  
  
Стив сглатывает комок в горле и украдкой вытирает выступившие слезы. В последний раз его так накрывало, когда Баки разбудил его посреди ночи и спросил про ключ от дома, спрятанный под кирпичом у порога. Это все было куда сильнее его.  
  
– Зимний Солдат был не единственным, – тихо говорит Баки, и Стив не выдерживает. Он мягко привлекает Баки к себе и, когда тот утыкается лицом в плечо, гладит спину обеими ладонями. – Его привезли в подземный бункер для тренировки других солдат. Их специально натравливали на него, чтобы… Но он всегда побеждал.  
  
Замолчав, Баки поднимает голову и оказывается в паре дюймах от лица Стива.  
  
– Кажется, бункер был где-то в Оймяконе. Там было так холодно, – спокойнее произносит Баки, но теперь не по себе уже и самому Стиву. Зимнего Солдата Баки почему-то воспринимает как другого человека и впадает в панику, когда чувствует в голове отголоски его мыслей.  
  
– Все хорошо, – шепчет он, ощущая, как горит лицо. Баки в его объятиях слегка обмякает и сцепляет руки на футболке. – Уже все позади.  
  
– Да, – говорит Баки. В этом его ответе уже куда больше уверенности и твердости.  
  
Баки больше не дрожит, он просто сидит так и сжимает-разжимает пальцы, водя ими по пояснице Стива.  
  
– Ты вроде как собирался в душ? – спрашивает Стив, прерывая повисшее неловкое молчание, и Баки медленно отлипает от него.  
  
– Кажется, да, – смущенно отзывается он и дергает рукой. – Да что за черт.  
  
Стив поворачивается и видит, что пластины на бионической руке зажевали мягкую ткань широкой футболки. Наверняка они снова сдвигались сами по себе, но никто этого не заметил.  
  
– Вот блин, – Баки пробует осторожно раздвинуть пластины, которые словно намертво вцепились в ткань, чтобы не порвать ее. Глядя на все это, Стив не может сдержать улыбки.  
  
– Да брось. Давай я просто ее сниму.  
  
– Ну нет, не хочу портить еще одну футболку, – упрямо заявляет Баки, не отступая, и Стиву ничего не остается, кроме как сидеть и смотреть, как Баки по миллиметру высвобождает застрявшую ткань.  
  
– Как все прошло с Элизабет? – наконец спрашивает Стив, но Баки продолжает сосредоточенно воевать со своей рукой.  
  
– Мы поговорили. Она спрашивала, не страшно ли мне было очнуться в новом мире, – отвечает он. – Я ответил, что уже ничего не боюсь. А потом, когда она ушла, меня накрыло воспоминанием.  
  
– Ты молодец, – Стив поспешно меняет тему, а Баки едва заметно краснеет. Когда наконец руку удается отцепить от футболки, он поднимается с пола и неловко чешет затылок.  
  
– Наверное, – будто нехотя соглашается Баки. – Спасибо тебе.  
  
– За что? – непонимающе смотрит на него Стив. – Это ведь ты сам, без моей помощи…  
  
– Когда ты рядом, мне не страшно вспоминать, – признается Баки, уставившись куда-то себе под ноги.  
  
Стив ободряюще улыбается ему и провожает взглядом, когда Баки все же уходит в ванную.  
  
Стив остается стоять посреди комнаты и пытается понять, что с ним происходит. Он отчетливо слышал, как минуту назад пластины на руке Баки с едва слышным жужжанием сдвинулись и снова перераспределились по предплечью. От этого звука все внутри Стива обдает горячей волной, а сердце сжимается от необъяснимого чувства.  
  
Сложные настройки высокочувствительных нервных окончаний, в один голос заявляют Старк и Беннер.  
  
Стив же боится подтверждать свои догадки относительно всех этих реакций. И сенсорная биология тут вовсе ни при чем.  
  


***

  
– Давай съездим сегодня в Бруклин, – говорит вдруг Баки за завтраком.  
  
Стив доедает последний кусок тоста и допивает кофе.  
  
– Прямо сейчас? – он кивает на полную тарелку еды, стоящую перед Баки. Тот ест медленно, словно что-то усиленно обдумывая.  
  
– Ну да, – Баки разламывает вилкой явно остывший омлет с беконом. – Там же где-нибудь и пообедаем.  
  
Вообще-то Стив сегодня планировал связаться с Наташей и Клинтом, чтобы узнать, что за лаборатория нашлась в Оймяконе. Он передает эти данные через Джарвиса Старку, и оставшаяся команда Щ.И.Т.а начинает собственное расследование в этом направлении. После смерти Пирса всплывают данные о множестве баз ГИДРы, разбросанных по всему миру, и Стиву довольно сложно отсиживаться дома и не вмешиваться. Но при всем этом желании быть полезным он никак не может оставить Баки одного надолго. Только не тогда, когда он уже в состоянии каждый день вспоминать по чуть-чуть.  
  
Сэм даже иногда зовет Стива помесью курицы-наседки и матери-медведицы.  
  
Именно по этой причине Стив внимательно смотрит на Баки, зависшего над едой.  
  
– Ты ничего не съел. Все в порядке? – спрашивает он, но Баки отмахивается, убирая за уши пряди волос.  
  
– Просто не выспался сегодня.  
  
– Ты плохо спал? – распахивает глаза Стив. – Почему меня не разбудил?  
  
– Ну, – Баки вяло откусывает ломтик бекона. – Не хотел тебя тревожить и…  
  
– Баки.  
  
Щеки у Баки розовеют.  
  
– Мне просто стало жарко, и я встал попить воды, – говорит он. – Я заходил к тебе, но не стал мешать. Постоял только в дверях и посмотрел, как ты спишь.  
  
Стив лишь качает головой. Элизабет предупреждала о чем-то подобном, говорила, что это важно – дать Баки позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, если ему это будет нужно.  
  
– Ладно, – ворчать у Стива все равно не получается. – Так что там насчет Бруклина?  
  
– Подумал, неплохо было бы туда съездить, – Баки улыбается. – Раз уж для нас обоих это место так много значит.  
  
«Это место для меня так много значит, потому что у меня тогда был ты», – думает Стив, но вслух ничего не говорит.  
  
Он поднимается из-за стола и составляет тарелки с чашками в раковину. Когда Баки подходит сзади и устраивает подбородок на плече, Стив от неожиданности вздрагивает всем телом.  
  
– Все нормально? – тихо спрашивает Баки как ни в чем ни бывало.  
  
– Порядок, – хрипло отзывается Стив и включает воду. Каким-то усилием воли ему удается проигнорировать волну гигантских мурашек, прокатившуюся по всему левому боку.  
  
Удовлетворенный ответом, Баки отходит к столу и приносит свою тарелку, на ходу допивая кофе. Стив же молча моет посуду, чтобы чем-то занять руки и заодно подумать, как им стоит добираться до Бруклина. Вариант с метро и прогулкой по Бруклинскому мосту кажется ему самым оптимальным.  
  
Пока Стив наводит на кухне порядок, Баки успевает сходить к себе и переодеться. Шкаф с одеждой у них один на двоих, и размеры примерно совпадают. Баки застегивает молнию на темно-синей толстовке и набрасывает легкую ветровку, а потом становится у большого зеркала в прихожей.  
  
Стив не может оторвать от него восхищенного взгляда. То, как Баки вертится перед зеркалом, напоминает ему Баки из прошлого: тот никогда не выходил из дома как попало и не уложив волосы.  
  
Это утро определенно отличается от их обычных утр, оно выбивается из рутинного распорядка дня. И не то чтобы Стива это сильно беспокоит. Пока что.  
  
– Ты так и пойдешь? – интересуется Баки, глядя на него в зеркало.  
  
Стив оглядывает себя – на нем все еще надеты домашние штаны и мятая футболка, растянутая у горловины.  
  
– Вот именно, – в голосе Баки слышится насмешка. Повернувшись, он просовывает большие пальцы в карманы черных узких джинсов, отчего его ноги кажутся просто потрясающе длинными.  
  
В какой-то момент Стиву мерещится, что перед ним тот самый Баки. Он словно никуда не уходил и не падал с поезда.  
  
– Да, да, я сейчас, – бормочет Стив, отходя к своей комнате. Ему приходится чуть ли не спасаться бегством, потому что щеки предательски вспыхивают, а внизу живота все скручивает тугим узлом. Стив прикрывает глаза и украдкой сжимает себя сквозь штаны. Утро определенно не задается: такое иногда случалось и раньше, когда Стив просыпался, но теперь все это безумие начинало набирать серьезные обороты.  
  
Каким-то немыслимым образом Стиву удается перебороть себя, быстро ополоснуться холодной водой и переодеться. Чтобы не тратить время, он надевает все то, что лежит на кресле в его комнате: свободные светлые джинсы и футболку с рубашкой.  
  
Когда Стив выходит, Баки заканчивает шнуровать кроссовки. Выпрямившись, он закатывает глаза и цокает языком.  
  
– Фирменный стиль Капитана Америки, – говорит он, посмеиваясь.  
  
– Кто бы говорил, – отбивает подачу Стив, надевая ботинки. – И давно Сэм перестал называть тебя хипстером?  
  
Баки берет с полки одну из бейсболок Стива и, подумав, собирает волосы найденной там же резинкой.  
  
– Не вижу в этом ничего плохого, – хмыкает он, снова разглядывая себя в зеркале.  
  
– Я готов, – Стив тоже надевает бейсболку и солнечные очки, а затем быстро рассовывает по карманам все необходимые мелочи. Кивнув своему отражению, Баки берет свои очки и цепляет их дужкой за ворот толстовки.  
  
В поезде метро Баки садится у окна и весь недолгий путь в две станции пытается рассмотреть проносящиеся за стеклом дома. Им пока везет – в вагоне совсем мало людей и никому из них нет дела до двух неприметных парней, тихо переговаривающихся между собой.  
  
– Можем потом сходить в ботанический сад, – говорит Стив, глядя, как Баки, явно слегка волнуясь, сжимает и разжимает металлические пальцы в короткой перчатке.  
  
– Можно, – соглашается Баки. Стив знает, что Баки бы не отказался – зеленый цвет его успокаивал и настраивал на нужный лад. Ему нравилось бывать не только в Центральном парке, но и во всех зеленых зонах поблизости Башни.  
  
Обычно инициатором всех выходов в город был Стив, потому что в одну из их первых прогулок у Баки на улице случилась паническая атака, и какое-то время он старался даже не высовываться наружу. К этому добавилась еще и боязнь открытых пространств. Стив тогда долго ругал себя: он вытащил Баки чуть ли не на самый оживленный проспект. Шум проезжающих и сигналящих машин, большое скопление людей, то и дело задевающих Баки локтями, не лучшим образом подействовали на него. Если Стив и научился отвлекаться от постороннего гула голосов и уличного шума, то Баки быстро начинал задыхаться и хватать ртом воздух.  
  
Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем у Баки снова стало получаться выходить на улицу без ощущения того, что он тонет.  
  
Баки останавливается посреди Бруклинского моста, неуверенно переступая по деревянному перекрытию. Мост заметно шатается, Стив всем телом чувствует вибрацию от машин, едущих внизу по тоннелю. Он берет Баки за левый локоть и, придерживая так, ведет дальше, сквозь поток таких же прогуливающихся по мосту местных жителей и туристов.  
  
– Лучше возьми меня за руку, – советует Баки, подергав протезом. – Ну?  
  
От этой, казалось бы, простой просьбы у Стива внутри все переворачивается.  
  
– А то со стороны выглядит так, как будто ты меня куда-то тащишь, – поясняет Баки, прежде чем Стив успевает сказать что-либо в ответ.  
  
– Ага, – выдыхает Стив и скользит ниже, находя своими пальцами металлическую ладонь Баки. Бионическая рука кажется теплой, и Стиву совсем не хочется думать о том, как теперь все это выглядит со стороны. Погода слишком хорошая: весеннее солнце отражается бликами в Ист-Ривер, натянутые стальные канаты моста натужно гудят, а прохладный ветер норовит сорвать и унести их бейсболки прочь.  
  
В неспешном темпе они доходят до первых домов из красного кирпича. Баки ничего не говорит вслух, когда Стив сворачивает с менее шумной улицы и отпускает его ладонь.  
  
– Вот примерно в этом переулке меня избивали, – говорит Стив, махая рукой, и Баки поднимает голову, разглядывая пересечения пожарных лестниц на пятиэтажке.  
  
– Капитан Америка, начало, – отзывается он, облизывая обветренные губы. Стив же к своему удивлению понимает, к чему эта отсылка.  
  
Они идут дальше, вдоль уютных браунстоунов с чудными переплетениями на лестничных оградах. Баки во все глаза разглядывает все вокруг – Стив прямо-таки кожей ощущает, что ему жутко интересно. Ему и самому нравится быть здесь, хоть тут все и поменялось.  
  
– В этом переулке мне тоже доставалось, – усмехнувшись, Стив кивает на узкий проезд между двумя кофейнями.  
  
– А где-нибудь у тебя случалось хоть что-то хорошее? – спрашивает Баки, останавливаясь у крытой террасы одной из кофеен. Он смотрит на сидящих там людей, не решаясь зайти внутрь. Стив принюхивается – внутри пахнет сдобой, и он, в отличие от Баки, позавтракал достаточно плотно, чтобы не соблазняться на вкусные запахи.  
  
– Ну, где-то поблизости продавались хот-доги за бесценок, – Стив подходит ближе и кладет ладонь Баки между лопаток, мягко подталкивая ко входу. – А вон там, в здании слева, был кинотеатр, куда мы с тобой пробирались почти бесплатно.  
  
Купив по стакану кофе и по пончику с посыпкой (платит Баки, пока Стив стоит рядом, донельзя гордый им, и расписывается на открытке для девушки-баристы), они идут вглубь района. Стив уже бывал тут – он приехал сюда через несколько недель после разморозки. Потому что война и Бруклин для него все еще были слишком свежими воспоминаниями. Современный Бруклин было не узнать – Стив даже растерялся, не найдя ничего знакомого, пока Фил Коулсон, не привел его к его старому дому. От дома, правда, осталась только одна стена, к которой пристроили остальные три, превратив его в часть длинной череды домов, соединенных между собой.  
  
Стив безошибочно ведет Баки именно к этому месту. Дом почти не отличается от соседних строений – там нет никаких опознавательных знаков, что в этом месте когда-то жил сам Капитан Америка. Фил объяснял, что засекреченные данные о месте жительства он раскопал в архивах Щ.И.Т.а – их на всякий случай стерли из официальных источников. И Стив догадывается почему.  
  
Они обходят найденный дом и стоят у ограды, вглядываясь в окна, пока Баки не поворачивается к нему.  
  
– Ты жил здесь с Сарой?  
  
– Да. Наша квартира была почти под самой крышей, – делится Стив. – Было ужасно холодно из-за ветра. И я почти всегда был простуженным.  
  
Баки нечитаемо смотрит на него, но Стив, кажется, уже знает следующий вопрос.  
  
– Твой дом был неподалеку, но его полностью перестроили, – вздыхает Стив.  
  
– Мы сдвигали кровати, когда я оставался у тебя ночевать, – говорит вдруг Баки и смотрит на него, ища подтверждение своим словам. – Я вспомнил об этом, когда проснулся ночью, и…  
  
– Так ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы проверить это? – Стив не верит своим ушам. Он понятия не имеет, что Баки хочет услышать в ответ. И почему он вспомнил именно это.  
  
– Не совсем, – Баки сцепляет пальцы и отводит глаза. – Просто это воспоминание было таким ярким. Даже слишком ярким. Только я не помню, чтобы мерз.  
  
– Ты приходил ко мне после своих свиданий и танцев, – Стив пытается вывести разговор на более безопасную тему. – Неудивительно, что тебе не было холодно.  
  
Баки вскидывает брови, явно что-то обдумывая. Тема все еще остается скользкой. Один неосторожный шаг, и вопросы будут еще более неудобными для них обоих. Вот только Баки, кажется, совсем не осознает всю двусмысленность ситуации.  
  
– Значит, дамочки. Вот как, – наконец говорит он. – И часто я это делал?  
  
– Что именно? – Стив поспешно прячется за стаканом кофе и с деланной легкостью отпивает.  
  
– Приходил к тебе после свиданий, – Баки внимательно изучает его лицо.  
  
– Достаточно часто, – сглотнув, говорит Стив.  
  
– Интересно, – задумчиво произносит Баки, словно рассуждая вслух, – почему я приходил к лучшему другу после свиданий. Это свидания были провальными, или же это все из-за моего лучшего друга?  
  
– Баки, – Стив ощущает, как покрывается густыми красными пятнами румянца, которые стекают на шею. Ему становится душно. – Я честно не знаю ответа на твой вопрос. Может, ты не хотел пьяным возвращаться домой и будить родителей.  
  
– Похоже на то, – Баки трет лицо. Очевидно, несмотря ни на что, воспоминания все же даются ему с трудом. – Пойдем дальше?  
  
Стив отмирает, и остановившийся мир вокруг них – тоже. Чувствуя, что отделался почти чудом, Стив выбрасывает пустой стакан в урну и идет за Баки следом. Они выходят из тихого двора на более оживленную улицу, направляясь в сторону ботанического сада.  
  
– Ты не рад, что я все это вспомнил? – спрашивает Баки, оказываясь рядом, когда они переходят дорогу на Флэтбуш-авеню.  
  
– Рад, конечно же, – Стиву с трудом удается улыбнуться. Внутри него все горит.  
  
– Просто ты ведешь себя странно, – немного растерянно говорит Баки. – Будто что-то скрываешь.  
  
– Это ведь твои воспоминания, – Стив резко останавливается посреди тропинки в парке, и Баки влетает ему в спину. – Будет нечестно, если я все стану тебе рассказывать.  
  
– А, – Баки понимающе кивает, а Стиву отчаянно хочется себе врезать. Потому что, черт, как он может рассказать Баки о том, что иногда случалось, когда они сдвигали кровати? Стив никому и никогда не рассказывал, как они с Баки жадно целовались, нетерпеливо трогая друг друга горячими ладонями. Баки ложился к нему в постель, забирался под одеяло и творил своими губами что-то невообразимое. Стив горел, как в лихорадке, послушно расставлял ноги и исступленно насаживался на пальцы, скользящие внутри. Это его воспоминание оставалось в прошлом и становилось со временем все более тусклым. Оно бы вообще могло стереться из памяти Стива, если бы Баки не заставил отвезти его в Бруклин.  
  
Весь путь до сада они молчат. Выйдя на аллею с приторно пахнущими цветами, Баки останавливается и оглядывается.  
  
– Как будто я съел за раз несколько фунтов сахарной ваты. Кони-Айленд и все такое, – смеется он. Стив принюхивается, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Усиленное сывороткой обоняние забивается сладким запахом, но Баки присаживается на корточки и тоже с упоением обнюхивает каждый цветок. Тогда Стив вынимает телефон и, сделав пару снимков, отправляет Наташе и Сэму.  
  
Ему бы сейчас не помешало поговорить о происходящем с кем-то из них.  
  
«Я смотрю, удалось выманить барсука из норы, – пишет Наташа через минуту. – Передавай ему привет».  
  
Стив набирает ответ и поясняет, что это сугубо инициатива самого барсука. Наташа в ответ шлет смайлики.  
  
– Наташа передает привет, – зовет Стив, и Баки оглядывается, беззаботно улыбаясь. Он словно и забыл обо всем том, что пытался выведать у Стива с полчаса назад.  
  
– И ей тоже привет.  
  
«Летний солдат, – ответ Сэма приходит чуть позже. – Могли бы и меня позвать. Но я уже нашел на сегодня других друзей, так что не нужно».  
  
Стив быстро отвечает Наташе и шлет парочку анимированных картинок Сэму.  
  
– Стив, – зовет вдруг Баки, и Стив вздрагивает.  
  
Когда Баки подходит почти вплотную, от волнения у него сердце подскакивает к горлу. Воспоминания о Кони-Айленде и его аттракционах накрывают Стива с головой.  
  
– Я просто хотел сказать спасибо, – говорит Баки.  
  
– Ты же мой друг, – Стив как можно беззаботнее пожимает плечами, показывая, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит. – И я с тобой до самого конца.  
  
Баки кусает губы, очевидно, вспоминая их разговор на хеликарриере.  
  
– До самого конца, – повторяет он едва слышно, как какое-нибудь заклинание против темных сил.  
  
Домой они возвращаются ближе к вечеру. Баки просит посмотреть один из фильмов, отмеченных в записной книжке Стива. Сам Стив не добрался и до середины списка, зато переслушал почти всю рекомендованную музыку. У него было достаточно времени, пока он провалялся в больнице после второй и окончательной встречи с Баки.  
  
Они почти единогласно выбирают для просмотра «Терминатора». Сам Баки посмеивается, мол, давно пора было посмотреть и понять, какого черта Старк его так называет.  
  
Впрочем, он отключается где-то на двадцатой минуте, показывая тем самым отношение и к современному кинематографу, и к Старку. Стив же, разморенный после ужина, мужественно досматривает до конца и даже немного проникается историей противостояния Т-800 и «Скайнет». Он не шевелится и не тянется за пультом, чтобы не разбудить Баки. Но когда тот дергается во сне, сползая по спинке дивана на плечо к Стиву, пластины на руке снова рекалибруются.  
  
Стив заворожено наблюдает за их перемещением и прикрывает глаза.  
  
Мысленно отругав себя, Стив коротко прикасается губами ко лбу Баки.  
  
От Баки едва уловимо пахнет мятным шампунем. От его теплого дыхания в шею волоски на всем теле Стива встают дыбом.  
  
Все, о чем Стив сейчас может думать, так это о ледяном душе.  
  


***

  
Когда Стив возвращается, в квартире играет музыка. Прислушавшись, он узнает приятный ритм-энд-блюз от Марвина Гэя. И это значит, что Баки вовсе не скучал во время его отсутствия, а вполне себе нашел чем развлечься.  
  
Ну или по крайней мере он снова занялся изучением записей в блокноте для рекомендаций.  
  
Во всех комнатах царит полумрак, но Стив прекрасно ориентируется в темноте. Свет проникает только из большого, во всю стену окна – сама Башня снаружи подсвечивается прожекторами.  
  
Баки стоит в дверях лоджии, прислонившись к стене.  
  
– Как все прошло? – спрашивает он, и Стив не знает, что ему ответить.  
  
– Все сложно, – неопределенно говорит Стив, скидывая ботинки и расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.  
  
Все и в самом деле сложно. Заседание в Департаменте национальной безопасности, куда вызвали Стива, Наташу, Хилл и Старка, оставило больше вопросов, чем планировало получить ответов. Развал Щ.И.Т.а, падение Трискелиона и обнаружение ГИДРы, а также то, что Капитан Америка, возможно, занимается укрывательством преступника – все это породило какую-то гремучую смесь. И теперь, когда главы департамента немного разгребли информационный хаос после слитых файлов, они принялись наводить свои порядки.  
  
Стив с самого начала знал, что все именно так и будет. Что даже несмотря на вскрывшиеся архивы ГИДРы и Золы о создании Зимнего Солдата, их с Баки не оставят в покое. Не то чтобы Стив планировал и дальше прятаться в изолированном ото всех мирке, не вмешиваясь и не высовываясь, но ему нужно было время. И его ему предоставили, сдав пойманного в парке Потомака отключившегося от болевого шока Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Наверное, в этом всем был какой-то садистский расчет – позволить Стиву привести Баки в себя, а затем спустя полтора года вытаскивать на допросы. А Баки ведь только-только научился держаться на поверхности своих воспоминаний и не тонуть.  
  
– У тебя из-за меня будут проблемы? – осторожно интересуется Баки, и Стив подходит к нему ближе. В голове вертятся сотни нехороших мыслей, но когда он оказывается рядом с Баки, все остальное словно перестает существовать.  
  
– Нет, просто… – Стив устало трет висок. – Просто никому не хочется признавать собственные ошибки. Они ищут виновных.  
  
Стиву не хочется рассказывать о подробностях. О том, чего ему стоило заставить глав департамента инициировать пересмотр архивов ГИДРы, чтобы снять все обвинения. Доказательств невиновности было полно, тут скорее вставал вопрос об ответственности за последствия.  
  
– Понимаю, – кивнув, Баки выходит на лоджию, и Стив идет за ним.  
  
Времени уже за полночь, приглушенный голос Марвина Гэя, поющего про горе-человека, действует почти успокаивающе. Баки криво улыбается, глядя на небоскребы, построенные вокруг Башни. Они с Баки стоят на двадцать третьем этаже и рассматривают переливающиеся неоновые огоньки в стеклянных покрытиях соседних зданий.  
  
Прохладный ветер шевелит волосы Баки, и тот зябко ведет плечами. Стив некстати вспоминает, скольких трудов стоило убедить Баки поверить, что он ни в чем не виноват. Что он не монстр, ворвавшийся в город людей. Что это не он тут монстр и никогда им не был.  
  
Воспоминания о миссиях Зимнего Солдата то и дело пробивались сквозь выстроенную вокруг них плотную стену. Это все было неизбежным, ведь память Баки, несмотря на проделанную работу с психологами, – черная яма без краев и дна.  
  
– Тут красиво, – говорит Баки, опираясь локтем о перила. Стив задумчиво смотрит, пытаясь понять, что же красивого в ярких стекляшках поблизости видит Баки.  
  
– Но непрактично, – улыбается Стив. Во время нападения читаури эти домики сложились бы как домино, если бы корабли пришельцев не удалось отвести на пару кварталов дальше.  
  
Баки придвигается ближе, но Стив не шевелится, следя за ним боковым зрением.  
  
– Стив, – зовет Баки, когда Стив сжимает кулаки, снова поддаваясь горьким мыслям. Он поворачивается к Баки, и тот тянется к нему.  
  
Баки едва ощутимо касается губами его левой скулы. Затем скользит по щеке к уголку рта. Потом поочередно прихватывает губами его губы.  
  
Стив же боится сдвинуться с места. Пол под ногами резко начинает качаться, и Стив инстинктивно приподнимает руку, чтобы удержать равновесие, но Баки накрывает ее своей горячей ладонью.  
  
Только бы не спугнуть его и не упасть самому, проносится в голове у Стива.  
  
– Я вспомнил, зачем именно мы сдвигали кровати, – шепчет Баки, сверкая глазами, и пластины на его руке предсказуемо смещаются и приходят в движение. Он смотрит туда же, куда и Стив, и облизывает губы.  
  
– Не… – хрипит Стив. – Не надо.  
  
Но Баки не слушает его. Он сцепляет руки на талии Стива и снова подается вперед.  
  
Второй поцелуй длится дольше первого. Стив мягко покусывает губы Баки, а затем раздвигает их языком. Когда Баки вжимается в него всем телом, Стив резко распахивает глаза.  
  
Он ведь часто фантазировал обо всем этом, ругая себя потом за несдержанность. Обрывки этих воспоминаний оставались лишь набросками в блокноте, который он никому не показывал. Стив понимал, ничего не будет как раньше, ведь когда они встретились после Аццано, Баки даже не поднимал эту тему. Все, что происходило в Бруклине, должно было там и остаться. И Стив знал это как никто другой.  
  
– Баки, – говорит он ломким голосом, и Баки нехотя отлипает от него. Тогда Стив отводит от его лица прядку волос и затем бережно гладит подушечками пальцев его скулу. – Мы не должны этого делать.  
  
– Почему? – взгляд Баки сменяется на растерянный. – Я делаю что-то не так?  
  
– Все так, – Стив обводит пальцем его влажные губы. – Просто ты не понимаешь, что происходит.  
  
«Потому что еще немного, и я сделаю что-нибудь глупое. У Капитана Америки, символа нации, героя планеты, не может быть плотских желаний. А ты мой друг, и на друзей не должно стоять так, что…»  
  
Кажется, Баки способен читать мысли, и Стиву становится страшно. Но когда Баки всего лишь подносит ладонь к его лицу и разглаживает складку между бровей, его потихоньку отпускает.  
  
– Я много об этом думал, – делится Баки. – И я понимаю, что происходит. Но…  
  
Он не заканчивает и уходит, оставляя Стива одного. В груди у Стива все горит, сердце колотится где-то в горле, а в штанах ухает так, будто ему снова семнадцать.  
  
Баки застает его врасплох. А пути для отступления на такой случай у Стива нет.  
  
Кое-как придя в себя, он тоже возвращается в квартиру и закрывает дверь. Баки уже успевает уйти к себе, забрав планшет с музыкой, и тогда Стив устало плетется в свою спальню.  
  
Просыпается он через несколько часов, когда кровать прогибается под тяжестью еще одного тела.  
  
Баки, не говоря ни слова, залезает к нему под одеяло и устраивается сзади на манер большой ложки, и Стив снова проваливается в сон.  
  


***

  
Если бы у Стива спросили, как они с Баки к этому пришли, он бы ответил, что всему виной песни Марвина Гэя. Что это его расслабляющее мурлыканье заставило проснуться те воспоминания Баки, о которых Стив и думать боялся.  
  
Старк бы поиграл бровями и заявил, что под старичка Гэя было заделано не одно поколение и неудивительно, что у Барнса тоже сорвало крышу. Ну, в хорошем смысле. И посоветовал бы не обтирать друг другом стены в Башне. Она ему еще целая нужна.  
  
Наташа бы ухмыльнулась, заставив Стива покраснеть до корней волос.  
  
А Сэм… Сэм бы сказал, что к такому жизнь его не готовила. И это было бы чистой правдой.  
  
Стив и сам ко многому оказывается не готов. Например, к двум долгим плохим дням, в которые Баки проваливается под утро, проснувшись в его постели в первый раз в этом столетии. Задавленный чувством вины, Стив понятия не имеет, что же стало триггером, ведь, по сути, ничего не произошло.  
  
Самые худшие опасения о сексуальном насилии не подтверждаются. Наташа каким-то образом умудряется вытащить из архива медицинские отчеты о состоянии Зимнего Солдата, и, кроме чудовищного количества экспериментальных операций, ничего не находится.  
  
А потом, когда Баки наконец выпускают из личной противохалковой палаты и он видит разгромленную спальню Стива, то лишь тихо вздыхает. «Это Зимний Солдат, – после долгого молчания говорит Баки. – Я вспомнил одну из миссий. Объект нужно было убрать, пока он спал. Что-то пошло не так, и объекта в комнате не оказалось. За проваленные задания агента…» Баки не продолжает, но Стив видит его мокрые покрасневшие глаза и все понимает без слов. Проверка пределов регенерации Зимнего Солдата была одним из видов наказания – Стив читал эти отчеты.  
  
Стив мягко привлекает Баки к себе и гладит по волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Это длится несколько минут, затем Баки поднимает голову и пристально смотрит на его губы, едва слышно шепча номер со своего жетона.  
  
Стив сдается через неделю после разговора с Элизабет. Баки уходит на обследование к доктору Чо, а Стив просит Элизабет остаться. Он чувствует себя перед ней провинившимся школьником, хоть они и созваниваются каждые несколько дней, чтобы обсудить успехи Баки.   
  
Проницательности Элизабет не занимать, тактичности – тоже. Она не ходит вокруг да около, когда Стив, краснея и бледнея одновременно, пытается в двух словах рассказать, что Баки его поцеловал. Наверняка Баки сам ей все выложил.  
  
– Каждое воспоминание Джеймса так или иначе связано с тобой, – улыбнувшись, говорит Элизабет, убирая в сумку телефон. – Ты – причина, по которой он борется за каждую крупицу воспоминаний. Как только они начинают обрастать чувствами, то сразу становятся куда более объемными и тянут за собой все новые вспышки. Иногда это пугает Джеймса, но в основном он может со всем этим справляться. Все придет, просто будь рядом с ним.  
  
Вместо ответа Стив смотрит на свои ладони и думает о том, как, воровато оглядываясь, листал блокнот Баки, в котором тот делал свои заметки.  
  
– Мне кажется, что я совершу ошибку.  
  
– Ты ведь все уже для себя решил, Стивен, – Элизабет кладет руку ему на плечо. – Будет гораздо хуже, если ты оставишь Джеймса одного наедине с воспоминаниями о вас двоих.  
  
Стиву хочется поправить ее, сказать, что нет никаких их двоих. Они же друзья. Несмотря на все то, что находится в блокноте – под обрывками своих воспоминаний о ночах в Бруклине, о родителях и сестре, Баки прямым текстом пишет, мол, не уверен, что Стиву захочется выслушивать такие откровенные подробности.  
  
Это как зудящая царапина на коже, которую хочется расчесать до крови.  
  
– Да, кстати, Джеймс говорил, что ему нравится музыка, – на прощание говорит Элизабет. – Но ты это и без меня знаешь.  
  
И Стив, конечно, знает. Он уже неплохо понимает чужие намеки. Он провожает Элизабет и улыбается, когда она на полном серьезе прощается с «мистером Джарвисом» и тот вежливо ей отвечает.  
  
До возвращения Баки еще целых сорок минут.  
  
Стив отчетливо чувствует каждую из них, глухо отдающуюся где-то под ребрами.  
  


***

  
В комнате слишком жарко. Утренний воздух просто плавится от их горячего дыхания.  
  
– Стив, – сбивчиво зовет Баки, слепо цепляясь за его плечи обеими руками.  
  
Стив накрывает его собой и исступленно целует, вжимаясь всем телом. Это чистое безумие. Тактильный голод, помноженный на суперсолдатский коэффициент.  
  
Подушки уже давно валяются на полу, скомканное одеяло бесформенной кучей лежит у изножья. Влажные простыни прорваны в нескольких местах.  
  
– Господи, Баки, – шепчет Стив, все еще не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле – он и Баки, в одной постели, без одежды. Как тогда – темными жаркими ночами в Бруклине.  
  
Между их животами липко от подсохшей спермы, и Баки рвано выдыхает, старательно двигая бедрами и ища большего контакта. Куда уж ближе, успевает подумать Стив. Но Баки словно пробирается глубже, под кожу, туда, где под слоем пыли и льда припрятаны те самые воспоминания Стива. Больше нет смысла что-либо скрывать.  
  
Стив просовывает между ними ладонь и сжимает оба их члена. Стоит ему приласкать головку, как Баки распахивает рот в гортанном стоне и вжимается затылком в матрас. Стив приникает губами к открытой шее, лижет дернувшийся кадык и обводит языком линию челюсти. В ушах гулко шумит кровь, и когда Стив глубоко вдыхает запах горячей влажной кожи, перед глазами все снова начинает плыть.  
  
Они вновь находят друг друга на ощупь, задыхаясь от возбуждения.  
  
Им обоим достаточно пары минут, чтобы почти синхронно выйти на финишную прямую.  
  
Перекатившись на спину, Стив поворачивается к Баки и целует его, все еще вздрагивающего от хриплых выдохов.  
  
– Я помню, как ревновал тебя к Пегги, – шепотом говорит Баки, отводя налипшие на лицо волосы. Он вспоминает ту ночь в баре за ужином в ресторане. Наташа приходит на встречу в красной шелковой тунике, и Баки просто не может не отреагировать.  
  
– А я ревновал к ней тебя, – Стив растягивается на кровати и с наслаждением подставляется под поток прохладного кондиционированного воздуха. За окном светает, и только тогда Стив начинает ориентироваться во времени и пространстве.  
  
– Ну уж нет, – смеется Баки, устраиваясь на боку. Он ведет ступней по голени Стива. – Тебе бы стоило ревновать к Лорейн. Это та блондинка, которая…  
  
– Которая что? – уточняет Стив, потому что совершенно не помнит никакую Лорейн. В те годы для него никого не существовало кроме Баки и Пегги.   
  
– Ну, – Баки смешно дергает бровью. – Она растрепала всем, что поцеловала самого Капитана Америку, а потом попробовала переключиться на меня. И кстати, почему про это помню я, а не ты?  
  
Стив пожимает плечами и хмыкает.  
  
– Может, это все было для меня не таким важным, чтобы запоминать?  
  
Баки понятливо кивает, и Стиву кажется, что он может слышать, как тот обрабатывает эту информацию. Помолчав, Баки приподнимается и залазит сверху, и Стива вновь обдает обжигающей волной. В лучах рассветного солнца Баки выглядит особенно красивым – растрепанные волосы, блестящие глаза и зацелованные губы. Даже шрамам у плеча не испортить всего этого. Стив скользит ниже, и тогда Баки наклоняется к нему, убирая от лица нависшие пряди.  
  
– Никто не смеет красть у меня Капитана Америку, – жарко выдыхает Баки в его губы, превращая слова в поцелуй. Стив не может ему ответить, да и слова вряд ли тут нужны: просто в последнее время Баки очень нравится заявлять свои права, а Стиву – чувствовать свою принадлежность.  
  
Баки переступает коленями и выпрямляется, опираясь металлической рукой о кровать, а затем тянет за собой Стива, укладывая его на себя и разводя ноги. Пластины на его руке снова приходят в движение и тихо жужжат, когда Стив опускается ниже и поочередно обводит языком каждый сосок. По задушенному стону Баки он понимает, что движется в нужном направлении. Во всяком случае, примерно с час назад они уже выяснили, что Баки нравится чувствовать язык Стива везде.   
  
Смещение пластин на предплечье становится своеобразным индикатором. Особенно громко они жужжат, когда Стив мокро целует низ живота, почти не прикасаясь к члену Баки. Стив дотрагивается губами до тазовых косточек, а потом, подвинувшись, ведет языком по внутренней стороне бедра. От всего этого Баки буквально подкидывает над кроватью, но Стив удерживает его и тянется, чтобы вобрать в рот влажную от смазки головку и через пару мгновений вернуться к соскам.   
  
От легких поцелуев в шею Баки всхлипывает. Стив сосредотачивается на нем полностью и совершенно забывает о себе. Но стоит Баки перевернуться на живот и встать на колени, как Стива срывает. Ему достаточно нескольких быстрых толчков между плотно сдвинутых бедер Баки, как его всего встряхивает от оргазма.   
  
Время снова застывает.  
  
Из постели они выбираются примерно через час. Не сговариваясь, сначала они идут в душ, и потом Стив отправляется на кухню, а Баки приводит в порядок собственную спальню.  
  
– Завтра попробуем кое-что новое, – заявляет Баки, запивая молоком из упаковки сэндвич с ветчиной. – Не из твоего списка, а из моего.  
  
Стив кивает с набитым ртом. Он заинтересован во всем этом не меньше самого Баки, который сейчас выглядит как ребенок в луна-парке.  
  
– Все что захочешь, Бак, – отвечает Стив и тянется за молоком.  
  
Рука Баки утвердительно жужжит.


End file.
